Hogwarts sucht den Superstar
by Zombie-Cocktail
Summary: Mal wieder eine komische Idee von mir. Ich mag DSDS nicht, also gibts jetzt was besseres: HSDS! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Am Ende ist eure Meinung gefragt!Today: Luna geht nur in Scheiben!
1. Hagrid, das überdimensionale Elend

_Tach auch, ich hatte jetzt mal wieder so eine etwas kranke Idee. Was mach ich? Ich lade den ganzen Mist natürlich hoch._

_Also, Hogwarts sucht halt den Superstar. Ihr könnt euch sicherlich denken, dass hier verschiedene Leutz jetzt verschiedene Songs zum Besten geben werden. Die Songs passen meistens in irgendeiner Weise zu dem Charakter, der singt, daher sind sie manchmal auch leicht abgeändert. Es könnte auch mal passieren, dass das ein oder andere Wort falsch ist. Die Texte stammen alle aus meinem Ohr (quasi), da kann es ja mal passieren, dass ich was falsch verstehe, ne. Sorry also dafür!  
_

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört anderen und meiner Wenigkeit so ziemlich gar nichts! Gilt für alle Kapitel!_

_Widmung: Ja, das erste Kapitel ist jemandem gewidmet. Namentlich Liza, Franzi und Jessü (Uschmute /g/). Diese drei haben mich, eine waschechte Frankfurterin in Schwedt nämlich in ein Konzert entführt. Da das Konzi super war, ebenso wie die Leute, habe ich jetzt kurzerhand beschlossen, dieses erste Kapitel den dreien...und Gunnar...zu widmen. (Also eben vier: Liza, Franzi, Jessü, Gunnar, das lange Elend)_

_

* * *

_

**Hogwarts sucht den Superstar (HSDS)**

**Hagrid, das überdimensionale Elend mit "Popstar"**

„Herzlich willkommen bei 'Hogwarts sucht den Superstar'! Viele junge Leute wollen Stars werden. Hier bekommen sie die Chance dazu. Doch erst müssen sie sich vor die Jury trauen, vor der sie ihr Bestes geben sollten. Leicht ist es nicht. Die Jury sind:", der Moderator Albus Dumbledore wies in die Richtung vier Lehrer, „Minerva McGonnagal.", diese lächelte freundlich und leichter Applaus branndete auf.

„Gilderoy Lockhart.", hier applaudierten ausnahmslos alle Mädchen und sogar wenige Jungs.

„Severus Snape.", er sah äußerst finster drein und natürlich applaudierten nur die Slytherins.

„Und Argus Filch.", wenn man sagen würde, der Applaus hielte sich in Grenzen, wäre das die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

„Nun, kommen wir zu den Schülern und sogar Lehrern, die unbedingt berühmt werden wollen, obwohl sie es teilweise schon sind.", Dumbledore wies rechts neben die große Bühne, wo einige verschüchterte oder überhebliche junge und alte Hogwartsianer saßen, die an den Musikhimmel wollten.

„So kommen wir auch gleich zum ersten Bewerber: Rubeus Hagrid!", der Mann, der diese Schule eigentlich leitete, machte dem nervösen Halbriesen Platz, der, als die Musik begann, auch schon anfing zu singen.

_Ich kann nicht tanzen, ich kann nicht singen_

_Zu allem Überfluss seh ich auch noch scheiße aus_

_So kann ich nie ein Popstar werden_

_Und keiner bringt mich ganz groß raus_

_Bin ich zu alt oder zu jung_

_Zu groß, zu klein, zu dick oder zu dünn_

_Ich passe einfach nicht in euren Rahmen_

_Es tut mir leid, ich habe noch mein eigenes Gehirn_

_Ich habe Fragen und ich hab was zu sagen_

_Ich spüre Liebe, Schmerz, ich hab ein riesengroßes Herz_

_Mal bin ich feige, mal hab ich Mut_

_Ich mache Fehler, scheiße und ich mach sie wieder gut_

_Wenn ich heulen muss, dann heul ich_

_Denn ich bin nicht aus Holz_

_Ich hab abgefahrene Freunde_

_Und darauf bin ich stolz_

_Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung wie es weiter geht_

_Ich bin einfach nur ein Typ der auf Monster steht_

_Ich kann nicht tanzen, ich kann nicht singen_

_Zu allem Überfluss seh ich auch noch scheiße aus_

_So kann ich nie ein Popstar werden_

_Und keiner bringt mich ganz groß raus_

_Ich bin ein viel zu netter Typ_

_Ich glaub das schreckt die Leute ab_

_Weil ich ein Tiger (?) bin und keine Vorstrafen hab_

_Mit meiner blütenweißen Weste komm ich nirgendwo rein_

_Vielleicht ist es an der zeit etwas böse zu sein_

_Ich kann nicht tanzen, ich kann nicht singen_

_Zu allem Überfluss seh ich auch noch scheiße aus_

_So kann ich nie ein Popstar werden_

_Und keiner bringt mich ganz groß raus_

Damit war das Lied beendet und Hagrid stolperte verschwitzt von der Bühne.

„Einen Applaus bitte für Rubeus Hagrid und seine Version von „Popstar", das eigentlich von „Den Elenden" ist."

Das Lied kam an, denn ein heftiger Applaus erfüllte die große Halle von Hogwarts. Ob es nun an der Leistung des Sängers oder am Lied lag, vielleicht auch an der Zustimmung der Schüler darin, dass ihr Lehrer zu hässlich dafür war, ein Star zu werden, werden wir wohl nie erfahren...

* * *

_To be fortgesetzt! (Das mit der Formatierung klappt nicht ganz so, wie ich mir das vorgestllt hab. Tut mir sorry!)_

* * *


	2. Ron und seine Schweine

_Jau, hier ist schon das zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß!_

_Smilingduck: Tja, sehr viel länger werden die nächsten auch nicht werden. Viel gibt es da ja schließlich nicht zu schreiben. In erster Linie geht es ja nur um die Songs. Danke für dein Review! Es war das erste, darum bekommst du auch einen Keks #g#_

_Ninaissaja: Die Kommentare kommen erst nach den ersten zehn Teilnehmern. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das bei DSDS ablief, da ich es wirklich nicht oft gesehen habe, deswegen habe ich mir jetzt selbst ein Konzept gebastelt._

_Sarah.easy: Die Kommentare kommen noch._

_

* * *

_

**Hogwarts sucht den Superstar **

**Ron und seine Schweine**

„Als nächstes bitte ich um einen Applaus für Ronald Weasley!", rief Albus Dumbledore.

Leider war nur vereinzelt ein Klatschen zu hören. Die meisten glaubten nicht, dass Ronald Weasley etwas auf die Beine stellen könnte, dass ihnen, der Schülerschaft und der Jury gefiel.

Ron schritt so selbstsicher wie möglich, was nicht viel war, auf die Bühne.

Die Musik erfüllte die Halle, der Rotschopf setzte ein breiteste Grinsen auf und begann...

Hallo, mein Schatz, ich liebe dich 

_Du bist die einzige für mich_

_Die andern find ich alle doof_

_Deswegen mach ich dir den Hof_

_Du bist so anders ganz speziell_

_Ich merke so was immer schnell_

_Jetzt zieh dich aus und leg dich hin_

_Weil ich so verliebt in dich bin_

_Bald wird es dunkel, bald ist es Nacht_

_Da ist ein Wort der Warnung angebracht_

_Malfoys sind Schweine_

_Traue ihnen nicht mein Kind_

_Sie wollen alle nur das eine_

_Weil Malfoys nun mal so sind_

_Ein Malfoy gilt erst dann als Malfoy, wenn er es dir besorgen kann_

_Er lügt, dass sich die Balken biegen_

_Nur um dich ins Bett zu kriegen_

_Dann am nächsten morgen weiß_

_Er nicht mal mehr wie du heißt_

_Rücksichtslos und ungehemmt_

_Gefühle sind ihm völlig fremd_

_Für ihn ist Liebe gleich Samenverlust_

_Mädchen, sei dir dessen stets bewusst_

_Malfoys sind Schweine_

_Frage nicht nach Sonnenschein_

_Ausnahmen gibt's leider keine_

_In jedem Malfoy steckt auch immer ein Schwein_

_Malfoys sind Säue_

_Glaube ihnen nicht ein Wort_

_Sie schwören die ewige Treue_

_Und dann am nächsten Morgen sind sie fort_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Und falls du doch den Fehler machst_

_Und dir nen Malfoy anlachst_

_Mutiert dein Rosenkavalier_

_Bald nach der Hochzeit auch zum Tier_

_Und zeigt dir dann sein wahres Ich_

_Ganz unrasiert und widerlich_

_Trinkt Bier, sieht Fern und wird schnell fett_

_Und rülpst und furzt im Ehebett_

_Dann hast du ein Frettchen zum Ehemann_

_Drum sag ich dir, denk bitte stets daran_

_Malfoys sind Schweine_

_Traue ihnen nicht, mein Kind_

_Sie wollen alle nur das eine_

_Für wahre Liebe sind sie blind_

_Malfoys sind Ratten_

_Begegne ihnen nur mit List_

_Sie wollen alles begatten_

_Was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist_

_Malfoys sind Schweine_

_Frage nicht nach Sonnenschein_

_Ausnahmen gibt's leider keine_

_In jedem Malfoy steckt auch ein Schwein_

_Schweine sind Autos_

_Nur ohne Reserverad_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah_

Das ganze Lied über hatte Ron Hermine eindringlich angesehen, die sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr an den Vorzeige-Slytherin Draco Malfoy herangemacht hatte. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

Draco ließ sich Rons Song jedenfalls nicht gefallen, stürmte auf die Bühne, schubste Ron und den entgeisterten Dumbledore von der Bühne und stellte sich an das Mikrofon...


	3. Draco rammt den Stein

Hogwarts sucht den Superstar Draco verursacht Eifersucht 

Nun stand er vor dem Mikro. Seine Blicke wanderten zwischen Ron und Hermine hin und her. So ließ er sich nicht sein Weib stehlen! Ausnahmslos alle dachten, dass Draco Ron nun mit einem fetten Rap in Grund und Boden rappen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Ohne Zweifel, war es aber ein böses Lied.

Seine Stimme war tiefer als der tiefste Graben, sein Blick angsteinflößender als der Blick der Angst selbst. So begann er...

_Bin ich schöner  
Zerschneid mir das Gesicht  
Bin ich stärker  
Bricht feige mein Genick  
Bin ich klüger  
Töte mich und iss mein Hirn   
Hab ich dein Weib  
Töte mich und iss mich ganz auf  
Dann iss mich ganz auf_

_Bin ich ehrlicher  
Beiss mir die Zunge ab  
Bin ich reicher  
Dann nimm mir alles  
Bin ich mutiger   
Töte mich und iss mein Herz  
Hab ich dein Weib  
Töte mich und iss mich ganz auf  
Dann iss mich ganz auf  
Doch leck den Teller ab_

_Es kocht die Eifersucht_

_Hab ich so glatte Haut  
Zieh sie in Streifen ab  
Hab ich die klaren Augen   
Nimm mir das Licht  
Hab ich die reine Seele  
Töte sie in Flammen  
Habe ich dein Weib dann  
Töte mich und iss mich ganz auf  
Dann iss mich ganz auf  
Doch leck den Teller ab _

_Es kocht die Eifersucht_

„Versuche es Weasley und du bist der erste, dessen Hirn aufgegessen wird!"

Die ganze Halle sah Draco erstaunt, schockiert und bewundernd an. Würde ein Kampf um ein Mädchen entflammen? Sollte dieses Mädchen etwa Hermine Granger sein.

Malfoy wollte jedes Mädchen, das wusste jeder. Er würde sich auch keine wegschnappen lassen. Schon gar nicht von jemandem wie Ronald Weasley.

Stand ihnen ein Battle bevor? Ein Battle um ein Mädchen, dass zu allem Überfluss auch noch Hermine Granger hieß?

„Nun, ähm, sehr schön. Kommen wir zu unserem nächsten Um-...äh...Bewerber. Hier ist Remus Lupin.", man merkte Dumbledore deutlich an, dass das zu viel für sein eingerostetes Gemüt war.

So trat also der Werwolf Remus Lupin auf die Bühne. Er wurde zwar kaum beachtet, begann aber trotzdem sein Lied. Auch in tiefer Stimme...


	4. Das Böse im schwachen Manne

_**Hogwarts sucht den Superstar**_

Das Bösen im schwachen Manne

_Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine   
Stella rum est_

_Es ist das Tier in mir  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern  
Kannst du mein Verlangen spüren?_

_Dunkle Wolken und finstere Gedanken   
Die Vollmondnacht zerbricht meine Schranken  
In mir kommt die Gier auf Getier, dass ich massakrier  
Ich spüre diese Lust auf Blut jetzt und hier_

_Tief in der Nacht die funkelnden Sterne  
Ein süßer Geruch zieht mich in die Ferne  
Aber Acht, wenn ganz sacht in der Nacht meine Glut entfacht  
Und der Jäger in mir erwacht_

_Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine  
Stella rum est_

_Es ist das Tier in mir  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern  
Kannst du mein Verlangen spüren?_

_Fremde Gedanken, wilde Gelüste  
Das Verlangen nach dem zarten Fleisch von Brüsten  
Wir reißen, wir beißen, zerfleischen, zerfetzen  
Bei lustvoller Jagd meine Beute hetzen _

_Glutrote Augen folgen deiner Spur  
Die Witterung führt über weite Flur  
Ich mutier' zum Tier, bin ein Geschöpf der Nacht  
Ich bin der Jäger des Mondes, bis der Morgen erwacht_

_Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est  
Domus mea   
Silva in lumine  
Stella rum est  
Stella rum est  
Stella rum est_

_Ahhhhh  
Ich werd' zum Tier  
Ahhhhh  
Ich werd' zum Tier_

_Es ist das Tier in mir  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern  
Kannst du mein Verlangen spüren?_

_Es ist das Tier in mir  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern  
Kannst du mein Verlangen spüren?_

_Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine  
Stella rum est   
Stella rum est  
Stella rum est_

Die jüngeren Schüler sahen ihren Lehrer geschockt an. Das hätten sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Viele befürchteten wohl, dass der Professor sich jeden Augenblick in einen Werwolf verwandeln könnte und sie alle zerfetzen würde.

Die älteren Schüler dagegen, besonders die Jungen, fanden das ganze wohl ziemlich toll. Sie grölten, heulten wie Werwölfe und streckten den Zeige- und den kleinen Finger in die Luft.

Fakt aber war, dies hätte man dem lieben, schwächlichen Professor Lupin nicht zugetraut. Na ja, in jedem von uns verbirgt sich doch etwas Böses.

„Einen Applaus für Remus Lupin!", dies zu sagen, war allerdings bei weitem überflüssig.

Als das Gejubel, ob des bösen Lupin endlich abgeflaut war, moderierte Dumbledore den Nächsten an.


	5. Ginny auf dem Weg

_Da es so lange nichts mehr von mir gab, habe ich, wie ihr bestimmt gemerkt habe, gleich drei neue Kapitel hochgeladen._

_Ich danke allen, die mir reviewt haben. Leider habe ich jetzt keine Zeit, um näher auf eure Kommentare einzugehen._

_Zur Jury kommen wir übrigens erst nach den nächsten 5 Kapiteln. Ihr werdet übrigens nicht ganz ungefragt sein, liebe Leser!_

_Nochmal Disclaimer: Nichts gehört hier mir. Nicht die Lieder, weder irgendwas anderes. ist ja klar...traurigerweise...Manche Lieder sind nur ein wenig umgeschrieben, damit sie besser passen. So, ich denke, das reicht. Ach nee, ich will natürlich keinen kommerziellen Gewinn erzielen und schreib das Ganze nur aus Spaß an der Freude. _

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Hogwarts sucht den Superstar_**

Ginny auf dem Weg

Endlich betrat auch mal ein Mädchen die Bühne. Es war Ginevra Weasley. Doch das Lied, dass sie sang, ließ sie in den Augen vieler plötzlich ganz anders aussehen. Die kleine, zierliche Ginny sang...

_I want to live in fire  
With all the taste I desire  
It´s all good if you let me dive  
With sharks on the ground_

_You loose your routine  
You loose your routine  
You loose your routine  
Cause I found my path _

_What the hell are you trying  
Now I know there is something more  
What happened to you  
Still staying on my path   
Are you still denying  
Now I know there is something more   
That this is the truth  
It´s all in you_

_What do you came for  
What did you expect to find  
What do you came for   
What did you expect to find  
What do you came for  
What did you expect to find  
What do you came for  
What did you expect to find_

_So boundless I feel  
And boundless all my fears   
Stop running back to old times_

_You loose your routine   
Cause I found my path_

_What the hell are you trying  
Now I know there is something more  
What happened to you  
Still staying on my path  
Are you still denying  
Now I know there is something more  
That this is the truth  
It´s all in you _

_What the hell are you trying  
Now I know there is something more  
What happened to you  
Still staying on my path   
Are you still denying  
Now I know there is something more   
That this is the truth  
It´s all in you_

Ginny atmete auf und ging mit roten Wangen wieder von der Bühne. Sie hatte Remus den Rang geklaut. Ja, das hatte sie, denn wirklich jeder hätte erwartet, dass sie einen hässlichen Popsong von Britney oder so bringen würde.

Heute war wohl ein sehr merkwürdiger Tag. Jetzt waren es schon zwei, die etwas sangen, was zu deren Bilder eigentlich nicht passte. Die Hogwarts-Schüler mussten ihre Meinungen über ihre Mitschüler wohl mal gründlich überdenken.

„Das, meine Lieben, war Ginny Weasley mit Apocalyptica feat. Sandra Nasic.", verkündete Dumbledore klatschte.

„Als nächstes haben wir wieder eine Dame der Schöpfung: Luna Lovegood!"


	6. Luna geht nur in Scheiben

_Sarah.easy: Wer die Jury steht schon im ersten Kapitel. Danke für deine zahlreichen Reviews _

_Alle anderen Reviewer: Euch danke ich natürlich auch. Thx, thx!_

_

* * *

_

**Hogwarts sucht den Superstar**

Luna geht nur in Scheiben

Luna Lovegood stolzierte mit erhobenem Haupte auf die Bühne. Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler. Was würde jetzt kommen? Schnappi das Krokodil oder das Lama von Yokohama?

Diese Lieder erwarteten die meisten Schüler aus Lunas Munde. Einige hatten aber auch schon gelernt, besser das Gegenteil zu erwarten.

Das Lied, das das verträumte Mädchen sang, war zwar verrückt, aber lange nicht so abnormal wie gedacht.

_Ihr sagt: The höher they come, the blöder they fall  
So verdammt emporgekommen und immer noch standing tall  
Ihr sagt: Was so abgeht must doch bitte come down  
Ich sag den Untergang ab, ohne runter zu schauen_

_Ich geh nicht, aber wenn ich geh, dann geh ich in Scheiben   
Entschuldigung, aber ich sagte:  
Ich bin gekommen um zu bleiben_

_Gekommen um zu bleiben_

_Ich geh nicht mehr weg  
Gekommen um zu bleiben wie ein perfekter Fleck  
Gekommen um zu bleiben, ich geh nicht mehr weg  
Ist dieser Fleck erst in der Hose ist er nicht mehr raus zureiben  
Entschuldigung, ich glaub ich bin gekommen  
Um zu bleiben_

_Und ihr singt Dankeschön und auf Wiedersehen   
Reicht mir wehende Fahnen, damit unterzugehen  
Lebet hoch! Mut kommt vor dem Fall  
Wo Geschwindigkeit ist, wünscht sich der Mensch auch den Knall  
Ihr fesselt mich ans Pferd und bittet mich es anzutreiben_

_Entschuldigung, ich sagte:  
Ich bin gekommen_

_Um zu bleiben  
Gekommen um zu bleiben ich geh nicht mehr weg  
Gekommen um zu bleiben ich geh nicht mehr weg  
Ist dieser Fleck erst in der Hose ist er nicht mehr raus zureiben  
Entschuldigung, ich glaub ich bin gekommen  
Um zu bleiben_

_Dann sagt ihr: Schau, the end is near, now bitte face your final curtain  
Doch ich bin schlau, ich bleib hier, für die Gesichter, die empörten_

_Dieser Geist singt schief und ist nicht einfach auszutreiben_

_  
Entschuldigung, ich sagte:   
Ich bin gekommen um zu bleiben _

_Ich geh nicht, aber wenn ich geh, dann geh ich in Scheiben  
Entschuldigung, ich sagte:  
Ich bin gekommen _

_Um zu bleiben_

Luna ging von der Bühne...in Scheiben!

Wie sie das angestellt hatte, wusste zwar niemand, allerdings war so etwas bei diesem Mädchen doch noch im Bereich des Gewöhnlichen.

„Nun, ich hoffe, Ms. Lovegood kann sich wieder zusammenfügen. Wenden wir uns dem nächsten Teilnehmer unseres Contests zu: Neville Longbottom!", rief der Direktor und Moderator.


End file.
